Sight
by Hana Schichtl
Summary: What would happen if you were forced to make a decision, when it would kill you either way?  Could you find the power to fight back?  Hear my story, and how I began the Britannian Revolution. REVIEW PLZ
1. Prologue  Teaser

**DIS! CLAIM! ER! I do not own the amazingness known as Code Geass, or any of the characters within. I only own Hana and the lovely, desirable Jonas =[) Please enjoy this read, as the idea of it came to my mind at two in the morning. `_` Have fun, kittens!**

I closed my eyes and turned my head upwards towards the menacingly dark sky I had created. I could cause fear, and love, and hate. Yet, I hated who I had become… all because of him… because of his lies… I knew that I had to end this… and I had to end this now.

"Please, Hana," I heard him beg,"… don't do this… I loved you, and you know I still do… nothing will change that…"

"Sorry." My body's tinkling soprano replied. This wasn't me, was it? "I'm not going to continue with your worthless soul still existing."

Even over the high wind gusts I was creating, his dry lips parted and my acute hearing heard him draw in a sharp breath, and I knew he was considering that he had created something hideously beautiful… a monster, but no… I had born myself…

"My sweet, my flower," He cooed as he began to get up and sweep his jet black layers of hair back out of his warping green and orange eyes… "Let's go home… come on, and I'll get you something warm to drink, and maybe sing to you."

I opened my eyes and he gasped loudly and the wind resumed whipping around us. I stared into his wide amber-jade orbs and saw my faint reflection of midnight black neko ears amidst a nest of spiky, waterproof, white hair and dark, sunken eyes contrasted pale, high cheekbones. I turned away from him, and he dared to lay a hand on my shoulder.

"Your… eyes, my love…" He whispered in my ear from behind

"What of them?" I asked sharply.

"They're…" He thought… "Mesmerizing…"

I unsheathed my claws and pinned my ears back. What did he know about mesmerizing? He had tricked me into loving him… He made me feel like I mattered…

"Why do you care?" I asked bitterly, "You, the one who betrayed me, the one who pledged to love me, then left, think that you deserve to keep me…?"

"Yes… I love you, my Hana…" He whispered as he began to edge closer. Adrenaline flooded through my veins and I leapt forward and flattened him to the ground. He smirked and put his hands on the back of my head and rubbed small, teasing circles at the bases of my ears while whispering, "You and you're beautiful malice… Those striking milk white eyes…"

"I'm going to kill you. I swear…" I gritted into his face… "You think you can use me when you have a need to fill, otherwise I am nothing to you…" I pressed my claws against his abdomen threateningly as he gasped softly.

"You wouldn't, because you love me as well, my kitten…"

I got up and started stalking away from him. I had no more to say to him… He had lied to me and made me believe that he needed to be with me, just as bad as I needed him… He created me…

"Hana…" He said as he got up and walked over to me and grabbed my wrist.

I turned to face him and growled. "Let. Me. Go."

"No." He said. "You belong to me, and I'm never letting go…"

"I hate you." I spat in his face. "I will never belong to you. You… you cheated me out of life!"

"Please, don't leave…"

"Try and stop me." I whispered and bared my fangs at him.

"You're just making yourself look more beautiful, in all this wind and rain… your hair, even in the fading Sun above your clouds, shines as pure white silk…" He whispered into my ear as he pulled me to him. He was approximately a foot taller than me so he stooped to my level… I had a clear shot…

"Well…" I snarled a smile…

"Yes, Hana-chan?"

"Taste vengeance!" I screamed into his face as I snapped my fingers and my claws on my left hand shot through his chest. His sloppy gasps caught in his throat as I impaled him upon the ground. I snapped my right hand and the nail-projectiles broke off and I quickly moved to clasp my hands together behind my back.

"I could say…" I whispered, almost lovingly… "Thank you, _mi amour_, for letting me go…"

"H-h-h-h-hana…" He sputtered as blood began to leak from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, Lelouch-kun?" I smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Why…?" He whispered softly. In that second, I felt his Geass ebb away, and I absorbed it. I heard the soft _tmp-tmp _of shoes on wet packed dirt and whipped my head around, my cropped silver-white hair blowing in the wind and rain. I straightened my short, black and white Lolita long-sleeved lace dress and turned to face whoever was coming.

A green-haired witch-woman in a large, luxurious-looking black ball gown with long sleeves came over the hill rise and into the clearing. I grinned and my ears perked forward.

"I did as you asked, Nii-san…" I said childishly. She smiled in return and came closer and held out her arms in a hugging gesture. I ran into her arms.

"My little sister, you have earned to be one of us…" She whispered into my hair. "But, I never thought you would grow to be this strong. So, now I must kill you."

**Once again, I repeat… I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS! This is the first chapter to a many, many, many chapter spin-off I plan on writing… and I want it to also become a manga-read! Annnyyywaayy… this is my first fanfic in a while, so please just give me your opinions.. Arigatou!**

**With lotz of lovez and cuddlez from kittie-world,**

**Hana-chan 3**


	2. Beginning of the Twist

** Lalalalalalallalalalalala DISCLAIMER and all that fun st0fzzz tehehe… and it is time for me to tell you all….. mai secret… NO jk I'm just having fun with this, but I'm serious… I want this to be big… many hits already today, but I won't always update this fast.. :3 I like dis pplz **

Let me start from the beginning, I'm Hana Stunnard. I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a senior in high school. My mother died of pneumonia, and my dad overdosed on Refrain as to escape the trials of war, and avoid being drafted for the army, since the nobles weren't chosen for battle, it was the commoners. My hair is short, feathery... almost spiky, dyed white with black tips. I have green eyes, a long face, and pale skin. I've only grown to be about 5 feet, 4 inches tall. You wouldn't expect someone as 'unique' or 'perfect' as me to have any kind of doubts in life. You'd be surprised. I'm a Britannian, yes… I **was **Britannian… and trust me, all Britannians have issues.

It all started when I moved from the Area 3, formerly known as the United States, to further my education in the fine arts and musical composition. The first day was the hardest for me, because it was just me, and the professor that had called me to attend the school.

As I approached the archway that was the gate to the school grounds, I saw two boys: a tall, pale, skinny, raven-haired boy and a slightly shorter, rounder boy with darker skin and a lavender-shade of hair and both of them could've been close to my age, seniors in high school.

I kept walking, seemingly towards them, since they were unloading bags and things from the sidecar of a small motorbike. I didn't acknowledge their prattle as I walked by. But, mainly it was the lavender.

"I think that's our new exchange student… I think Milly-chan said her name was Haley, or Heather… something with an H…" He said.

A deeper voice, I assumed it to be the raven hair, threw in, "I think her name is Hana."

I shook my head and kept walking, fluffing my white hair. One of them whistled, but I honestly didn't want to look back. My first class was Philosophy, and walking towards the classroom, it appeared that I was the only one that seemed to be here for the education, and not just to fill up a free period or to be with friends. There were broad, stuck-up looking boys with whorish girls hanging off their arms, normally with some kind of unnecessary contact.

I walked through the door, and half the seventy or so heads in the room looked up, but it was mainly the girls that assumed that I was going to steal their spotlights of popularity, or their boyfriends, or their beauty, or whatever they went on into whispering about. I took the seat that no one dared to take, right at the front of the class.

As I laid my black messenger back down on the lab table desk-turned-philosophy-library, due to the fact that it was piled high with books labeled 'Aristotle', 'Socrates', 'Plato', and others that I was sure that I was going to soon be quite familiar with, and looked up to catch the dark-haired boy from earlier walking in.

I sighed to myself and the girls in the room watched him as they watched me. I began to wonder if they were just the kind of silly girls to gawk at whatever they see that has any kind of beauty, not that I was saying that he was beautiful, or anything… then, I spotted the boy following him now.

For some reason, I couldn't tear my eyes away. He was small, like me. His chocolate-brown hair was about chin length all the way around, and he had darker skin, though not Japanese. His curiosity seemed to match mine, because it wasn't too long before he looked up and his eyes met mine. For the first time in years, I felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. I quickly turned away and grabbed my composition notebook, opened it to the point where I had last left my story, and started writing…

_I felt his arms close around my waist… the warmth radiating from his body was something I couldn't ignore. I snaked one of my arms up out of his and cupped his cheek sideways towards my head._

"_What do you want?" Aikou whispered in my ear. I gasped softly and felt his hands softly rub my sides. I laughed._

_He pressed his lips against my neck. I wondered why he was doing this to me, after so long of avoiding me at all costs…_

"_Why?" I whispered._

_Suddenly, I was –_

"You're a really good author, you know."

I jumped halfway into the floor from my seat and looked up to see the raven-haired boy.

"Do you have some sick obsession with being around me mysteriously?" I screamed at him.

"Not really." He said lazily. "I just thought it would be nice to have a seat, since class is going to start soon." He placed his bag on the desktop next to mine, pulled out his seat, and flopped down.

"Hmph." I said, "Then, take a seat. I'm not going to stop you." I stared at him and crossed my arms.

"Well, it's too late for that, and I would like the person I'm sitting by to at least be pleasant." He chuckled softly as he said this, sweeping his jet-black hair out of his eyes.

"Oi!" I shouted and turned to him, "At least I can make friends of people!"

"Oh, really?" He asked as he pulled out a thick paperback novel to read.

I picked up my comp book and put it back into the smaller side of my messenger bag. He seemed to take interest in his book, and I put my head on the cold, black synthetic-stone-like surface of the table. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked up. A tall, buxom girl that had blonde hair with so much volume I wouldn't doubt it could be seen from space was looming over me. She smiled a rather warm smile, though.

"You must be Hana." She said, "I'm Milly Ashford, the Student Council President here." She stuck out her hand for me to shake. "I see you've met Lelouch, but I've got to warn you, he's a bit unloyal, and takes an interest in a different girl pretty fast, so get some affection out of him while you can!"

I laughed and the boy, Lelouch, turn a shade of bright pink, but it was obvious that he was trying to hide it.

"Milly…" He said, "Shouldn't you go bother someone else, since Hana just moved here..?"

She put a finger to her large, pale lips and thought for a moment.

"Maybe we should just tug her into the Student Council since you've taken such an interest in her, Lelou!" She clapped cheerily. Quite a few of the heads in the room looked up this time.

A lean girl with straight rust red hair walked up next to Milly and looked at me then back to the grinning President.

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"Kallen…" She appeared to be a balloon about to explode. "….get out the fireworks and costumes! We're having a Couples Celebration-Bash!"

**And so… Chapter Two! This will get easier for me and better for you as time goes on, kitties… but ta-ta for now!**

**With love 3, **

**Hana-chan!**


	3. Everlong

**Sorry I haven't really had the time to update this story… I love you… Will you forgive me?**

I peered around the corner of the west corridor on the second floor and prayed to God that all of the students would already be outside at the festival so I wouldn't be confronted by anyone in this ridiculous dress. I still had to receive my 'boyfriend' for the evening, and the average student could choose their own partner, but they voted for the Student Council's.

I looked down at the dress I was wearing, swore silently, and began to walk as fast as I could in the torture chambers for my feet. Milly had insisted that I wear a fine evening gown, along with heels, make-up, and jewelry. The dress was a deep amethyst, form-fitting strapless with gossamer shawl-like article of clothing over my pale, bony shoulders. There was a layer of gossamer over the actual dress that fanned out towards the floor, from my hips down, and had the appearance to float around me, like my own purple cloud, the dress matching with an amethyst pendant necklace and teardrop earrings. Milly decided that my green eyes would be highlighted with silver eyeliner and smoky black eye shadow.

"Hey!" I heard a voice behind me. I heard footsteps and stopped in my tracks.

_Dear God, don't let it be Lelouch… _I thought silently to myself, even though a secret part of me wanted him to get me alone like this, to know what he would be missing, since many of the boys at Ashford had taken it upon themselves to get a good look at me. Apparently, being voluptuous is a good thing.

"Do you need anything, Lelouch?" I asked him as I turned to meet him, and he appeared to be quite out of breath, seeing as his midnight hair was wind-swept and his red wine colored suit was slightly wrinkled. I could look and tell that he was shocked by my appearance.

"I wanted… to… ask you…" He began before I felt a silken arm slip around my neck.

"SHHH!" I looked to see Milly's large blonde hair and her profile with a finger pressed to her lips with a sly smile. "Don't say anything, but we do need to get you both down to the stage. It's almost time for the ceremony!"

I walked silently, arm in arm with Milly, as she led us downstairs and out into the mild early fall evening, just the time when the Sun had set far enough that the sky was no longer any shade of red or orange, and that the stars were just beginning to become visible to us. From the door we had come out of, we could see that there were photo booths, stalls with trinkets, foods, and games in them in two parallel rows about a hundred meters of open space back from the looming stage that we were rapidly approaching. There was an area laid down with hardwood set aside for dancing.

There were hundreds of people milling about and visiting any of the booths that had been set up on the vast campus of Ashford Academy, arm in arm with someone close, or maybe just trying each other out, or people that had been in love and together for years.

Milly led us up a flight of steep stairs onto a large wooden platform and behind a thick, heavy-looking curtain, and in the dim light I was able to pick out Rivalz, Shirley, Kallen, who was desperately trying to calm a terrified Nina, and Suzaku, who was looking a little bit nervous in a slim black suit with a long coat-tail. I had to stifle a giggle at his uncomfortable wriggling, and he looked up just in time for me to get my hand up and cover my smiling plum-stained lips.

"Alright, everyone!" Milly said ecstatically as she released me. I reversed to stand next to Nina and assure her that she looked fine, since I thought she looked better than she ever had, considering she always wore layers, attempting to cover every part of her body possible. "I want all of you to wait here, and I'm going to go out and receive the envelope that has the result, and then the official fun can begin!"

I looked over at Suzaku, who had started up a hushed conversation with Lelouch. They stopped talking at once and looked up at me, and I immediately looked away. I knew who they were talking about. They were debating over who the student body had voted to be my date for the evening, since everyone here knew that it wouldn't be Rivalz, and not many people wanted to see me arm-in-arm with another girl. The lights on the other side of the curtain blinked and the loud chatter of people from outside turned into a muffled roar through the barrier.

"We gave you a chance to voice your opinion on who should hook up for our Couple's Celebration, now, let's see who you picked!" Another cheer followed, and she must have held the envelope up to the microphone, because there was a loud sound of ripping paper and the crowd let out another deafening cheer. "Our couple with the least votes, was… myself and Rivalz? Thanks, guys…" She laughed, and Rivalz shot out from behind the curtain, for a moment flooding the group of us in light before they fell shut again.

"The next couple is… who would have thought of this? Nina and Shirley!" A massive shared laugh of about 700 students shook the air around us. Nina stood stiff as Shirley tried to yank her out onstage. After about fifteen seconds of struggling, Nina decided to move, and Suzaku and Lelouch were suddenly glares and growls at each other. I doubt they knew I could hear them.

"_If you dare lay a hand on her…"_

"_I should say the same to you, King…"_

"_What's that supposed to mean? You're the Knight, you 'live to serve', right?"_

"_Get your brain out of the gutter before you take those to actions."_

Milly gasped loudly, exaggeratedly, into the microphone. The crowd gasped in perfect echo. I covered my mouth, afraid of the pending scream. Lelouch and Suzaku both straightened their posture and attire.

"Now, the couple with the most votes, or should I say trio, for the first time…" Milly sounded dramatically weak, as if to be genuinely surprised. "In Ashford Academy history, for any possible poll, decision, or class ranking, we have…. A…TIE!"

The whole school seemed to shriek as I skipped a few heartbeats, while Suzaku and Lelouch had somewhat of a mini-heart attack-duet type moment, before reaching for me. Lelouch walked around to my left side, Suzaku to my right, and escorted me onstage. The lights blinded me momentarily, before Milly appeared and places a silver and diamond tiara on my head.

"What is this, a pageant?" I asked as the tiara she was wrestling with stuck me in the head.

"Somewhat similar…" Lelouch replied. He suddenly seemed sad, like he hadn't wanted to win, or share me, as a crown similar to my own was placed upon his head. I felt Suzaku's arm unlink itself from around mine and he stalked across the stage. Nina and Shirley clutched each other and Rivalz stood there awkwardly, alone, longing for his date to come and join him.

"I don't want to be a killjoy," Suzaku began, "But I think that Lelouch needs to have this night with Hana."

The crowd booed, but Suzaku just turned around and trotted off-stage. Lelouch and the rest of us stood, dumbstruck, but I wanted to follow him, to console him. How often did he even have the _chance_ to win something, compared to Lelou? I felt a hot mouth next to my ear.

"_No matter what I do, just go along with it…"_ Lelouch said.

I nodded softly, and suddenly he was bending me over, placing a kiss at the hollow of my throat, just as a lover would do, and half the school just cheered, while the rest of them were making cat-calls, and whistling.

This was the beginning of one of the longest nights of my life with a virtual stranger.


End file.
